Taming the Angel
by Youkai Maiden
Summary: When Ryou Bakura meets up with a trio of psychos, his life will take a turn for the... best? BMM at first. Eventual BMMR. Yaoi. Rated M people!
1. The Bus

Heya! I got a bit of a writer's block with my Inuyasha fic, and while I was brain storming for ideas this kind of popped up. There will be more chapters too. For the longest time I wanted to come up with a fic without an original character in it, so this is it. Ryou's sister Amane is alive in this fic, though.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Warning: language and shonen-ai. Enjoi.

…………………..

Ryou ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his navy messenger bag swinging violently at his side. He was panting and whimpering. The bus stop was around the next corner. If he missed the bus he'd have to walk to school again. He had learned the hard way the walking was so not the way to travel, at least not to school.

Soon the bus was in his sight, the electric red letters that read 'Domino High' penetrating to his still half-asleep brain. A smile crept onto his face. It appeared he would make it on time after all!

The poor teen was rarely late for school, but for the past few days his younger sister had been on a trip with her friends. Amane was his alarm clock, and she always had been.

Ryou silently wondered how his precious sister was doing. They weren't stereotypical siblings at all, in fact they were best friends, and whenever Amane left for any amount of time it worried Ryou to no end.

His thoughts ended as he stepped into the bus and made his way to his usual seat in the very back. He and his sister were two of the first to board the bus every morning, so they basically got first pick of seats. Amane always insisted that they sit in the second to last seat. It had the word "Frizzapalooza" scribbled across it, and for some reason Amane always thought that was really funny. Ryou didn't understand it at all.

Girls were so weird…

Ryou suddenly gasped when he reached his seat. There were three teenage boys crammed into the seat, laughing about something.

The first had a cruel smirk, long spiky white hair, and brown eyes. Sun must have been his enemy; he was almost as pale as Ryou. He was wearing an outfit that was mostly normal, but his neck, wrists, and fingers were adorned with various pieces of jewelry.

The second boy was sitting in the white-haired boy's lap. Wispy blond locks framed bright lavender eyes and a mischievous smile. His clothing was tight-fitting and it showed quite a lot of his creamy mocha skin. He, too, wore jewelry.

Now, the third boy was the weirdest one. Ryou quietly mused that he must have played with electric sockets when he was younger; most of his blond locks stood straight up. His style seemed to be Gothic: black pants, black shirt, black boots… but gold bracelets and earrings… odd. He had even painted his nails black. His skin and eyes were the same color as the second boy's, but his pupils were dilated. Either he was on drugs, or he was completely insane… or both.

Ryou then gulped, suddenly having a terrible thought that this looked like some sort of wacko gang bang waiting to happen. Those boys had never been on the bus before!

As Ryou began to seat himself a few rows ahead of the boys, a hand came down on his shoulder. He whirled around, coming face to face with the second of the three.

"See, Bakura," the blonde yapped, "I told you this kid looked like you!"

The third shifted in the seat. "Come on, Malik, the kid doesn't even have the demonic bunny ears!"

It was at this perfectly bad time that Ryou decided to laugh… The white-haired boy stood up and walked to Ryou. "What, you think it's funny, princess? Eh?" Ryou whimpered, shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh, calm down, Bakura," the first blonde, Malik, said. "You must admit that he's cute."

"Maybe in a prissy little girl kind of way," Bakura replied. "Right, Marik?" He turned to theother blonde.

"Yeah, just like you," Marik teased.

"Ishtar, I won't hesitate to kill you just because we're on a bus!"

"Bring it on, ya bitchy pickpocket!"

"Oh I will!"

As their argument raged on, Ryou tried his best to slump down into his seat. Malik sighed, shaking his head slowly, then sat down beside Ryou. At that point Ryou just wanted to melt into the seat to get away.

"I'm Malik," the blonde said. "That's Marik and Bakura over there. They aren't morning people at all." He held his chin in his hand, his lavender eyes staring thoughtfully at the roof of the bus. "They're probably all horny and shit too, and that just makes them unbearable…"

"Oh…" Ryou squeaked, slightly frightened by the 'horny' part of that last sentence. Malik glanced his way and smiled.

"Marik is my brother," Malik said. "And I'm the sane one."

"Obviously," Ryou hummed, sending a look over to Bakura and Marik who were grappling in the bus seat behind him. He summoned up courage and said, "I'm Ryou."

"Ryou?" Malik inquired. "Hmm… Cool." He threw an arm around Ryou's shoulder, scaring the poor boy near to death. "I don't care what they say, you _do _resemble Bakura, demonic bunny ears or not. Maybe… a fluffy version of him!"

"Fluffy… heh…"

"You're pretty cute, too…" Malik whispered into Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed furiously then let out a small "eep" as the blonde's other arm slid around his waist. "Hey, let's play a little bit before we get to the school." As Malik spoke, his hand moved under Ryou's shirt.

"A-ah! No!" Ryou jerked away, blush spreading clear to his chest. "Wait… the school?"

"Yeah, some Domino High," Malik explained. "Me, Bakura, and Marik are transferring there today."

……….

Turns out Ryou will be going to school with the psychos. WAHA! Anyway, please review!


	2. You will be ours!

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm currently at my family's store taking a break from work… Anyway, last time Ryou discovered that he was going to school with a trio of crazy people.

Bakura: _You're_ the crazy one, Turq…

Nuh uh! Ryou, be a sweetie and do the disclaimer for me!

Ryou: Turq doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she did create the teachers, so technically, she does own them. How was that?

Brilliant! Malik, do the warning! I command you!

Malik: Fine… evil smirk Warning: since me, Marik, and Bakura love each other so much, you might wanna watch out.

Marik: Or just piss off, whatever works best.

Malik: Also be warned that we don't watch our language, and that whole 'washing the mouth out' thing doesn't work anymore.

Marik: Scented soaps are especially yummy…

Ryou: You like it!

Marik: Yis!

So yeah, you've been warned! Enjoi!

………

Ryou barely survived the drive to school. Malik insisted on sitting beside him—_close beside him_—and Marik and Bakura had moved to the seat behind them. Though Ryou did find some of Marik and Bakura's conversation on the way to school humorous, it still irked him to no end that Malik was sitting so close. Not only that, but Malik was also talking, and he was very _loud_.

Ryou sighed in relief when the bus had finally stopped to let them out. He leaped clear over Malik to get to the isle in the middle of the bus and bolted to the door. Marik then laughed as Ryou bounced out of the bus and disappeared into the school.

"I think we scared him a bit!" Marik teased. "Or maybe you gave him a headache!" He jabbed Malik's arm.

"It wasn't me! I was being nice to him," Malik whined. The three psychos made their way to the front of the bus. "Maybe we'll have classes with him…"

Bakura snorted. "I hope not! The little crème puff would probably nark on us all the time. He seems like a teacher's pet if you ask me…"

"If he tried, we could always just smack him around a little. Problem solved!" Marik informed, pushing Bakura out of the bus.

They slowly walked to the school doors, receiving odd glances from the other students. They weren't wearing their school uniforms…

"What class _do_ we have first?" Malik asked Marik, elbowing his brother.

"Um…" Marik fished around his pocket then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, apparently his schedule. He unfolded it and read, "We all were put in the same classes, so… first period is English."

"Dammit…" Malik groaned. "I'm already racking my brain trying to learn Japanese! Why should I take _another_ foreign language?"

"Because no one around here speaks Arabic…(1)"

"It's not fair… No one in this Ra forsaken country can even say my name right! I hate Japanese! And English is supposed to be the hardest language!"

"Ha ha…" Bakura mocked. "I already speak English!"

"Shut up!" Malik and Marik both exclaimed. Bakura laughed, pausing in front of a classroom door.

"Hey, what's our teacher's name?"

"Kurugi-san, I think," Marik replied dully.

"Then this is our class," Bakura informed. Suddenly his eyes gained a devilish gleam. "And look who else is in this class!"

Malik and Marik cocked their eyebrows at Bakura and peered into the classroom. Close to the back of the room, seemingly separated from the other students, was Bakura's fluffier look-alike.

"It's him!" Malik squealed. "Hey, Ryou!"

Ryou glanced up from a worn paper-back book upon hearing his name. His eyes locked on Malik then Marik and Bakura; a gasp emitted from his throat.

"Oh god…" he squeaked. "Don't tell me that--"

He was in a daze, and didn't even notice Kurugi-san walk in. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the three new students. Not only were they not wearing their uniforms, but they were also still wearing their regular shoes (2).

"Excuse me, boys!"

Malik was the only one who bothered to face the burgundy-haired teacher (AN: Colorful, ain't she?).

"You aren't wearing your uniforms, and you have your shoes on. Explain yourselves… I'm talking to the two of you, too!"

"Sorry, we forgot about the uniforms, and what about our shoes?" Malik growled.

"You will not take that tone with me!" Kurugi-san ordered, planting her hands on her hips. "Now, go change your shoes at once!"

Marik suddenly smirked, "We're unfamiliar with the school; could you get someone to show us where to go?"

Kurugi-san frowned. "Okay, but I expect you back in five minutes at the most!" She turned to the rest of her class, scanning the room for someone to escort them to the shoe lockers.

"What about him?" Marik suddenly asked, pointing to Ryou. "We talked to him on the bus this morning."

"Oh," Kurugi-san spat. "Okay, then. Ryou, help them find the shoe lockers please."

Ryou's jaw dropped, but reluctantly he stood and trudged to the front of the classroom.

…………….

Once in the hall, Malik practically glomped their irritated escort. "Hey, we're in the same class! You know what that means. You get to spend the rest of the day with us too! (3)"

Ryou pulled away quickly. "You three are idiots!" he yelped. "The shoe lockers are easy to find!"

"No they aren't…" Marik argued.

"They're the first thing you see when you come in the front door!" Ryou retorted.

"That proves it," Bakura cut. "Marik is blind."

"You missed it too!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Would you shut up!" Ryou shouted, gasping and slamming his hand over his mouth the second the shout escaped. "Just…"

"Seems the kitten has a temper…" Bakura purred into Ryou's ear. "How cute…" The taller white-haired boy stepped in front of Ryou then pushed him to the wall.

Ryou whimpered, struggling against Bakura, and failed to escape. In desperation, he jerked his knee up, hitting his captor in the worst place possible. Bakura yelped and fell to his knees, cradling his injured manhood. Ryou leapt away as quick as lightning, only to be captured by Malik.

The blonde brothers were laughing themselves to tears as they watched Bakura give Ryou a glare of death. "Look, Kura!" Marik managed between laughs. "Kitty's got claws!" He went into another fit of laughter.

Malik gently hugged Ryou. "That was beautiful! Way to deflate an ego!"

"I'll… kill… _all of you_!" Bakura screamed.

"You might wanna get off your knees first," Marik teased, offering Bakura a hand. Bakura growled, snapping at the hand.

"You deserved that, anyway," Malik jeered. "You scared poor Ryou to death. C'mon, Marik, let's go get our shoes…" He turned with Ryou, and they began their trek to the shoe lockers once more. Marik shrugged, then picked Bakura up by a leg and an arm and toted the shrieking teen down the hall.

………….

When they reached the lockers, Marik released Bakura. The white-haired demon lunged at Ryou, tackling him to the floor.

"You won't get away with that!" he said, smirking.

Malik sighed when he heard Ryou whimper in fear. "Don't be afraid Ryou. He won't beat you up or anything. He'll probably just fondle you or something…"

"I don't know which is the lesser of two evils!" Ryou cried. He suddenly gasped as Bakura's hand shot up his shirt. "S-stop it!" he shouted, his eyes shutting tightly.

As quickly as it all happened, it ended. Ryou slowly opened his eyes to see what happened. Bakura had left Ryou on the floor and busied himself with changing his shoes. Malik and Marik followed suit.

They swiftly changed their shoes and headed back for the classroom. Ryou followed behind them, though keeping his distance, shooting confused looks to the three in front of him.

Bakura soon answered the question Ryou had on his mind. "Don't worry, we'll continue our little game some other time."

"You'll be ours before the year is over," Marik added, throwing an arm around Bakura's shoulder.

Malik stopped, waiting for Ryou to catch up. When the angel was at his side, Malik reached out and took his quivering hand, grasping it tightly.

"Why isn't Bakura mad?" Ryou silently asked.

"He was probably testing you," Malik replied. "And I guess when you fought back you passed the test. Bakura isn't very interested in wimps."

"Oh…"

"Hey." Malik's grip tightened. "Don't be scared. We're a little rough around the edges, but we aren't really all that bad." Ryou nodded, staring at the floor. Malik smirked, pulling Ryou closer. "But Marik's right. You _will_ be ours."

At that, Malik released Ryou's hand and ran to Marik and Bakura, squeezing in between them. Ryou stopped in the middle of the hallway.

_I'll be theirs…?_

…………..

1: In this fic, Malik and Marik's first language is Arabic because I read that that's Egypt's official language right now.

2: I'll try to keep the school as Japanese-like as I can. They don't wear their normal shoes in school. Instead they switch out their shoes in the mornings for a pair of shoes made to be worn in school.

3: I read somewhere that when you get in the same homeroom class with someone, all your other classes will be the same too. Please correct me if that's wrong.

So, you likey? No likey? Tell me in a review! So, Ryou has three guys who are determined to win him over before the end of the year. Next time, school dismisses and Malik, Marik, and Bakura have trouble waiting for them at home.

Until next time!


	3. Group Seven

Well, I'm back with another chappie! Um… the update took forever. Gomen nasai! I've been working more than usual this week. Updates will probably be rather slow starting in two weeks, because school is starting back XD.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Same warnings!

Oh, and one more thing: In the fic, school has been started for about a week, and Yugi and the rest of his gang probably won't be in this very much. They are in Ryou's class though…

…………

Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik finally returned to their classroom. Kurugi-san was in the middle of a lecture (at least that's what Ryou guessed) when they walked in.

"—And so you'll be working in groups for the projects in my class," she continued, seemingly ignoring the four boys. "There are twenty-three students in my class, so there will be five groups of three and two groups of four. I will now assign you your group number."

The whole class groaned. This was an English class so the 'projects' Kurugi-san had in mind were most likely to act out scenes from famous plays like Romeo and Juliet. The thought of that was already bad enough, but now that they knew they would be assigned their groups by Kurugi-san, they all knew this would be a nightmare. When a teacher picked the group, you always ended up with someone you hated…

As Ryou took his seat, Kurugi-san began calling out peoples' names and what group number they were in. Bakura, Malik, and Marik sat down in vacant seats, frowning at the fact that the desks were at different corners of the room. The trio had been separated…

"Ryou Bakura, group five," the burgundy-haired teacher called. Ryou glanced up; he hadn't heard if anyone else was in his group. "Katsuya Jonouchi…" Ryou held his breath; Jonouchi was a friend of his! "…group three."

_Crap! _Ryou shouted mentally.

"Marik Ishtar…"

Ryou cringed, praying that she wouldn't put _him_ in group five…

"…I did have you in group seven with your brother and Bakura Tozoku (AN: unoriginal, yes, but it'll hafta do…), but I think I should put you with someone who's been here since school started."

Malik jumped up, grinning, and Ryou yelped; he knew exactly what Malik was about to suggest. Malik and Ryou's desks were almost side-by-side (only Yugi's desk was between them) so Ryou reached over the top of Yugi's desk and made a panicked grab for Malik. The Egyptian noticed Ryou's hand coming at him, and he smirked.

Malik snatched Ryou's wrist and pulled him around Yugi and into his arms. Ryou squeaked in surprise.

"Kurugi-san!" Malik exclaimed. "Put us in a group with Ryou!"

The English teacher cocked an eyebrow, and pondered if she should put them together. Before she could state her verdict, Bakura spoke up. "That would be the best idea. If we were in the same group, he could probably… _persuade_ us to do the projects."

"Oh?" Kurugi-san said drolly. "And you wouldn't do your work otherwise?"

"Nope," Marik answered. "We need some kind of _incentive_." Bakura and Marik smirked at each other across the room. Ryou whimpered, knowing exactly what they were hinting.

Kurugi-san shrugged. "Fine. I don't see how Ryou has anything to do with how often you do your homework, but if that's what it'll take then okay." She glanced down at her planner and found Ryou's name. Then she scribbled out the words 'group five' and replaced them with 'group seven'.

Ryou tried to protest, but Malik covered his mouth. "I don't think so, angel! You're stuck with us!"

After that, Kurugi-san assigned her students different seats so they could sit near the other members of their groups. Ryou, to his dismay, ended up sitting behind Bakura, beside Malik, and diagonal from Marik. He was surrounded…

…………….

The remaining hours of school crept by very slowly. None of the other teachers assigned new seats so Ryou stayed surrounded by his freaky stalkers all day, as he probably would for the rest of the year.

During third period, Algebra, Malik got bored and began passing Ryou notes with cheesy pick-up lines scribbled all over them. Bakura also lost interest and leaned back in his chair, his head resting on Ryou's desk or, more precisely, his book.

The angel tried to shoo the demon off of the book, and Bakura responded by taking Ryou's hand and nipping at his fingers.

"Bother me again and I'll bite these clean off…" Bakura whispered, releasing Ryou's hand and closing his eyes. Marik was laughing very quietly; he had seen what had just happened. He couldn't help but laugh; Ryou's expression was just too funny!

When the Algebra teacher, Osaka-san, turned his back to the class to write something on the board, Malik took Ryou's hand and kissed the fingers Bakura had bitten. "Baka Kura…" he muttered, flicking a wad of paper at the demon's face.

Bakura, who had actually fallen asleep, snapped awake when the paper wad smacked against his cheek. He shot up, glaring at Malik, and mouthed the words 'You are dead'. Malik stuck out his tongue and flipped Bakura off then returned his attention to Ryou.

"Kura knows that payback's a bitch," Malik said. "Don't be afraid to smack him if he bothers you, kay?"

Ryou nodded slightly, jerking his hand away from Malik.

……………

Ryou was happy that the three left him alone during lunch. Malik and Marik had followed Bakura to a tree at the outskirts of the schoolyard, and Ryou didn't see them for the remainder of lunch. He figured they had just gone somewhere to have a make-out session or something…

Unfortunately, when lunch ended, the three returned and were following Ryou around again.

When the school day was finally over, Ryou decided to just walk home instead of taking the bus; he didn't live too far away from the school, and a little walking never hurt anyone. It was better than having to endure the ride home with his stalkers anyway…

As he walked leisurely down the sidewalk, the bus sped by him, and he could see Malik staring at him through the window with a saddened expression. Ryou almost laughed. They may have got the better of him at school, but the score was now tied.

_Kicked your butts!_ Ryou cheered to himself.

…………

Ryou was only a block away from his apartment when he came across a rather odd sight.

Bakura and Malik were standing amongst a pile of clothing that had been thrown out of the apartment in front of them. Marik was pounding on the place's door, screaming out something in another language.

Bakura soon joined the spiky-haired Egyptian and yelled at the door. "Isis! Open this damn door!"

Ryou paused. Bakura was shouting in English. They were all speaking in Japanese at school, so Ryou had no idea about their other languages. Ryou's first language was English, and he had trouble with Japanese. If Bakura spoke in English too, that would make things a lot easier. The three foreigners used Japanese well! Maybe they would help Ryou with—

_No!_ Ryou scolded himself. _I cannot talk to them unless I absolutely have to!_

His thoughts were cut short when Malik spotted him. The Egyptian shouted excitedly and pounced on Ryou.

"Bakura, Marik! I have a great idea!" Malik squealed. He bolted over to his brother's side and whispered something to him. Bakura overheard it too.

Soon, they all had devious grins plastered on their faces, and they glanced at Ryou. Bakura explained, "Their bitchy sister kicked us out, and we don't have any money for a hotel room."

"And so," Marik continued, "We're just going to say screw Isis—"

At that moment, Malik glomped Ryou again and yipped, "And we're going to go home with you!"

…………….

Well there ya go! Chapter three! Malik had now given Bakura and Marik the idea that they should go to Ryou's house. It's very safe to assume that Ryou doesn't have a choice in the matter! Next chapter, Ryou tries to get away, but the trio ends up at his apartment anyway! Please review!


	4. Home Sweet Home

Ack… School started back… Death on a stick… I only have one class other than lunch with my best buddy… I actually had to get my schedule changed to even have lunch with her! Anyway, I have a lot of free time in my other classes to write fics, but I just take forever to type them up… I'm just lazy like that…

Anyway, ya know the warnings, and if I owned it there'd be a lot less dueling and a lots of hot guys making out.

………..

Malik left Ryou's side to devise an evil scheme with his brother and Bakura. Ryou took that chance to make a mad dash home. There was no way a trio of lecherous maniacs was going to _live_ with him! How would he escape their perverted desires then? What would his sister Amane say when she got back from her trip?

Unfortunately, Marik spotted Ryou before he made his escape, and the spiky-haired teen chased after Ryou. Bakura and Malik soon followed, and the three had Ryou surrounded almost instantaneously.

"You didn't _really_ think that would work, did you?" Marik teased. Ryou fidgeted uncomfortably. There was no way for him to get away!

Suddenly, the angel jumped when Bakura pressed against his back, snaking an arm around Ryou's flat stomach. "How terrible of you, angel… It's almost like you're trying to get rid of us…"

"That's because I am!" Ryou yelped, struggling against the demon's grip. "Let go of me! I need to get home now!"

"Only if you take us," Malik said, glancing at the sky. He quickly digressed. "Hmm… Marik, you see it?"

Marik slowly glanced up. "Fish?"

"You loser! That's a star!"

Ryou cocked an eyebrow at the brothers, obviously confused. He and Bakura also stared upward and then realized the blondes were arguing over the shape of a cloud.

"Actually, it does resemble a fish…" Ryou agreed with Marik. "A beta I think."

"Beta?" Bakura grumbled. "What's that?"

Ryou tilted his head back, his spiky white locks tickling Bakura's neck. "Betas are those Chinese fighting fish. You know, the pretty ones with long fins?"

"I had some of those…" Bakura recalled. "They didn't get along so well, though…"

Ryou gasped. "You put them in the same tank!"

"Yeah, why?"

"…Nevermind…" By that time the cloud had shifted and Malik, who was pouting because the others saw a fish instead of a star, abruptly spoke.

"Now it just looks like a dead cat."

"Dog," the other three said in unison.

"You guys suck!"

………….

Not too long after that, Ryou was standing on his doorstep with Marik and Bakura behind him and Malik draped over his shoulder. The white-haired angel fumbled with his keys, sighing. Slowly, he inserted the key into the knob and pushed the door open.

"We love you, Ryou…" Malik purred into Ryou's ear.

"I hate you…" Ryou whined as Marik and Bakura shoved into the large apartment.

"Damn, Ryou! This place is sweet!" Marik cheered. "Isis's place has nothin' on this, right Kura?"

"Damn straight…" Bakura replied, glancing around the tidy living room. "Yo, Ryou, you a neat freak or somethin'?"

"No, my sister is…" the smaller boy groaned. "And when she gets back, you three have to leave. There's no way she'd want you to stay here!"

"Too bad!" Malik chirped. "We're here to stay, precious!" The Egyptian nuzzled Ryou's neck tenderly. "You're so cuddly…"

The angel stiffened, whimpering. Then he gave a sudden squeal when Bakura pried him away from Malik. The spiky-headed demon flashed a conniving smirk. "I still owe little Ryou for earlier so we're going to go have some fun in the shower…"

"Whatever," Marik said dully. "I'm gonna find the kitchen."

"Kura, can I come too? Please?" Malik begged, rubbing his head against the horrified angel. Ryou pulled away.

"Absolutely not! There is no way in hell that I'm going to do anything with you!" At that, he bolted to his bathroom and locked himself in.

Bakura followed close behind him and knocked on the door. "C'mon, angel, don't you wanna play?"

"No!"

As he spoke, Bakura examined the lock on the bathroom door. "By the way, I'm professional at _breaking and entering_…" He pulled a paperclip from his pocket and began picking the lock.

Seconds later, Ryou heard a _click_, and the door creaked open to reveal Bakura grinning on the opposite side. The offending teen barged into the immaculate room and pinned Ryou to the shower door.

"Malik," Bakura ordered, "kicked that door shut on your way in."

"Kay!" Malik exclaimed, swinging the door shut behind him. "Hey, Ryou, calm down!" He embraced the trembling boy. "We won't hurt you. We're just gonna play a little, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"Now, now," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear, his hand sliding down the angel's thigh. "I won't go too far just yet, but trust me." He pulled Ryou away from the shower door and pressed him against Malik, grinding against the smaller boy's hip. "_You are going to love this…_"

………….

Moments later, muffled moans emitted from the bathroom. Marik glanced up from a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and stared at the bathroom door. He couldn't quite figure out who was making the noise.

He brought a spoonful of the sugary cereal to his lips and munched it down. Just as the spiky-haired teen scooped up another bite, even louder moans entered his ears, but this time he was certain that it was Malik.

"That crazy brother of mine always has been a screamer…" Marik said, rolling his eyes. "I swear, lay one hand on him and he goes crazy. I'm surprised his lungs don't explode…"

Marik then shrugged and tried to bring his attention back to the fruity pieces. Unfortunately, thoughts of Ryou pushed the cereal out of his mind when the angel let out a pleasured wail.

With a sigh, the Egyptian said, "What delicious moans. I think I'll definitely have to play with him sometime."

…………

Well, that's that for now. Next time, Ryou has to put up with even more torture from his new housemates (is it really torture?). BTW they aren't going all the way in the bathroom, they're just groping each other (yum). Unfortunately, I can't write lemons worth a crap, so there won't be any (gomen nasai). Anyway, until next time!


	5. Girly Yelp of Terror

Wow, thanks for the reviews! Do you really think I should try a lemon or lime? If ya'll really want me too, I guess I could take a swing at it! I'll just take notes from fics I've read in the past and see how it goes from there. I'll even do it in this chapter.

Things have been crazy lately. I'm still getting used to all of my classes, but at least I'm not a freshman anymore (Sophomore rockage!) (no offense to any freshman). Oh and if you like interview type fics (in script form too) then check out my other fan fiction account Turqi. Me and my friend Dia have been going anime interview crazy for the past few days so I'll type those up ASAP. Right now our interview with Alucard from Hellsing is up and coming soon are the ones with Inuyasha and the Fruits Basket cast. If you're interested, check it out!

………..

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIME-ISH STUFF. IT ISN'T MUCH, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO AWAY! Or… I'll mark it with oOoOoOo so if you don't want to read it go around those.

……….

The flustered angel glanced over his English book, automatically understanding every word. His hand slid softly down his thigh as he pushed thoughts of homework away with thoughts of the whole bathroom incident.

oOoOoOoOoOo

His little encounter with Bakura and Malik had happened nearly half an hour ago, but he could still _feel_ everything. Bakura's skilled hands sliding down his sides and removing his pants in one fluid motion, Malik's soft lips suddenly covering his trembling ones. Ryou was so swept away that he didn't fully realize how much the two were exciting him until Malik rubbed against his rather obvious erection. At that point, Ryou couldn't hold back a whimper of pleasure.

When he did, Bakura smirked in that deliciously evil way and stroked the angel's arousal. Ryou tensed. Part of him wanted to get away, but even more of him wanted more of Bakura's expert touch. While Bakura was busy, Malik deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with Ryou's. It was then that the normally very innocent boy bucked into Bakura's hand, giving in to his captors, and the demon gave him exactly what he wanted…

OOoOoOoOoOo

(AN: Damn… only two paragraphs and it took me longer to write than a whole chapter usually does… No joke!)

Ryou went into a complete trance, thinking back. The moment ended almost as fast as it had begun, and as soon as Bakura and Malik released Ryou, the angel ran like mad to the living room, pulling his pants up in the hallway. After that, his two captors remained in the bathroom and took a shower.

Marik entered the living room and noticed Ryou sitting on the couch with that "duuuh…I'm deep in thought" look on his face. The spiky-headed Egyptian sprang over the arm of the couch and plopped down beside Ryou. This startled the angel, who shot Marik a wild look. The other boy smiled, his eyes wandering to Ryou's textbook.

"My English sucks," he sighed. "And my Japanese isn't much better…"

"It… sounds fine to me," Ryou admitted. "What's your first language?" Marik looked down at his smaller housemate, slightly surprised that Ryou was keeping up the conversation.

"Arabic. And it kicks so much ass!" As he said that, he shoved one fist into the air and gained a very childish expression.

"English is better, Ishtar."

"What!" Ryou and Marik whirled around and spotted Bakura exiting the bathroom with his hair still wet. "You only wish!"

Malik followed close behind Bakura, dripping blond locks plastered to his face. He ran in front of the demon and squeezed between his brother and Ryou on the couch. "I vote Arabic! What about you, Ryou?"

The angel shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "I prefer English, but I can speak a little Arabic as well."

"Really?" Malik sang. "Ryou you are so _perfect_!" He glomped Ryou, his soaked tresses leaving wet trails on the British boy's cheek.

"How do you know Arabic?" Marik asked, grinning.

"My father is an archaeologist," Ryou replied. "I went to Egypt with him a few times and picked up a bit of the language."

As Ryou spoke, Bakura stepped in front of the couch, plucking the remote control from the coffee table and flicking the TV on. "Anything good coming on tonight?" the demon asked, falling back onto Marik's lap.

"They're having some Silence of the Lambs marathon on SpikeTV," Malik answered. "Have you seen it, love?" The question was directed toward Ryou.

"I don't watch horror movies…" Ryou replied, slightly ashamed. "I get scared fairly easy."

"Aww… You're so cute!" Malik yipped. He hugged Ryou tightly. "But don't worry, we're here to protect you from cannibals and stuff!"

"Well…" Marik suddenly disagreed. "Bakura's close enough to being a cannibal anyway…"

There was a long silence as the teens digested that very true statement.

"Well, okay," Malik improvised. "We'll protect you from stuff, and… be two steps ahead of the cannibals since Bakura can tell us what they're thinking."

"That made absolutely no sense…" Bakura snapped. "Since I've somehow become a cannibal, that means I won't tell you how to avoid other cannibals in the future because then you would know how to avoid me."

"_You're going to eat me!_" Ryou screamed.

Another silence filled the room as Ryou inched away from Bakura.

"Yes, Ryou, I'm going to eat you alive!" Bakura teased, pushing Ryou down onto Malik's lap and a couch cushion. He then proceeded to nibble at Ryou's neck, causing the smaller teen to blush furiously and laugh a little.

"Ba…kura! That…tickles!"

Malik glanced at his brother. "Ryou has such an adorable laugh!"

"I bet we can make him laugh harder," Marik said with a challenging tone to his voice. The brothers seemed to get the same idea at the same time. Ryou heard Marik's tone and panicked.

"Please don't… ti… ckle me!" he managed between laughs.

Ryou cringed when the brothers smirked at each other, but to his amazement, they didn't aim their attackat him. Instead, Marik pulled Bakura to his knees, locking the albino's arms from behind. Malik quickly raised Bakura's shirt, pressed his lips onto the demon's pale but toned stomach, and blew against the tender skin.

What proceeded was possibly the funniest thing Ryou had seen or heard in his entire life. Big, bad Bakura was flailing around and shrieking.

Not some deep, manly yell either.

High-pitched, almost-feminine _shrieking_.

By the time Bakura finally broke free, all three off his offenders were laughing themselves to tears. The demon turned completely red. "You. Are. So. Dead."

"Oh my god!" Ryou whimpered. "That was priceless!"

"I hope you enjoy Silence of the Lambs, Ryou!"

"What! Bakura!"

"And just wait until you try to go to sleep!"

"Bakuraaa!"

………………

That was a really fun chapter. Poor Bakura, he's never going to live down the Girly Yelp of Terror XD. Ryou is getting more comfortabe with them being around too. Next chap. Ryou is forced to watch Silence of the Lambs, and Bakura gets his revenge. Please review and tell me how my first lime-ish thing was! (I know it really wasn't much but still...)


	6. Silence of the Lambs

Hello my wonderful readers! I haven't even been on my computer for like three days… Wow… it really has been that long! Anyway, lemme just say that Spanish homework is my worst nightmare, Hell on Earth, BURN IT! BUUURRRRN!

Achem. Sorry 50 billion words written off five times each eventually makes people very crazy. Now, in the review department, I would like to thank those that reviewed! I'm so glad ya'll liked my lime!

…………..

Ryou's living room remained dark throughout the duration of Silence of the Lambs, and through every minute of that psychological nightmare, Ryou bit his lip nearly in two, praying it would end soon.

About halfway into the movie, Malik glanced over at the terrified angel, amazed that he was so afraid. Silence of the Lambs wasn't _that_ bad… For a moment, Malik debated on whether or not to try and comfort his crush (AN: Still just a crush. Bleh XD).

Just as the Egyptian was about to make a move, his two demonic boyfriends pounced on the unsuspecting Ryou, screaming out gruesome battle cries.

"EEYAAAAH!" Ryou cried as the demons pressed him against Malik. "Malik, help!" Malik never knew he had a 'protective' side, but, in that instant, something in him snapped. He pushed his brother into Bakura and the two toppled off the couch.

"Marik! Bakura!" Malik shouted, nearly enraged. After that he yelled something else, but it was in Arabic, and Ryou didn't understand all of it. Whatever he had said, though, made the demons jump back a bit.

As Marik and Bakura slowly picked themselves up off the floor, Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou, gently kissing the other boy's cheek. Marik then stood over his brother, pushing his palm against the younger Egyptian's forehead.

"Are you PMSing?" Marik asked dully. "We were only messing with him."

"But you scared him!" Malik retorted, smacking his brother's hand away. Bakura snorted and pulled Ryou away from Malik.

"I'm outta here!" he said. "Ryou's going to show me where _our_ bedroom is…"

Ryou's face flushed. "We are not sharing a bed!"

"Well I'm not sleeping on the couch!" Bakura returned.

Marik went to Bakura's side. "Hope you have a big bed, Ryou, 'cause I'm not sleeping on the couch either." Ryou jerked out of Bakura's arms and headed toward a large closet on the other side of the room.

"There's a cot in the closet. I'll pull it out and you can sleep on it!" Ryou suggested frantically. Malik grinned.

"Or we could push the cot up against your bed, and then we could all sleep together. C'mon, Ryou, I'll keep these two from scaring you again!" Bakura and Marik frowned at that last statement, but nodded in agreement.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Ryou groaned, and Malik shook his head. "Fine… but if you three try anything while I'm asleep, I'll call the cops on you!"

"Like the cops have ever stopped us…" Marik muttered with a wild grin.

At that, Ryou covered his ears. "I'm not listening! La, la, la!" He continued the 'not listening' song as he pulled the cot from the closet. "Now, push the cot back to my room. It's the first door on the right…"

……….

Once the cot had been placed in Ryou's room, the four climbed into the giant bed they had rigged up. Ryou stayed as close to the edge as he could without falling off, but Malik ended up pulling the angel into his arms anyway.

"We'll be good tonight, angel," the Egyptian whispered. "But… only tonight."

Ryou gulped at that promise, wondering how he was going to survive with his three new roommates. Slowly, though, those thoughts left his mind as sleep weighed heavy on his eyes. Before a deep slumber completely overwhelmed him, his mind became fuzzy, and he unconsciously cuddled into Malik's chest.

The blond teen's eyes snapped open, staring down at the British boy. The angel obviously didn't know what he was doing… Malik shrugged and squeezed Ryou's shoulders tighter. "I love you, angel…"

At that, Ryou smiled, nuzzling Malik's neck, and became lost in sleep.

…………

Short but fluffy. Kya! I'm sleepy… Dia stayed over at my house last night and we were watching Spiral episodes until 3 in the morning… Anyway, next chapter, Ryou has a lot of explaining 't do! This may not end too well… Please review!


	7. Morning Lemon

Man, I was watching YGO on Cartoon Network, and I realized something… Malik has some crazy gymnast skills… Did you guys see that episode? Malik confronts Marik in Tea's body and, when Marik tries to send him to the "Shadow Realm" he does a handstand on a railing and flips completely over Marik… In Tea's body… In platform shoes… _And _he doesn't trip and bust his ass… When I saw that, I was like this:

…O.O…What…? O.O…Dude, wtf? _How the hell did he do that!_

Anyway, it absolutely blew me away… But, oh yeah, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. WARNING: This chapter contains lemon, and it's not marked off this time. If ya don't like it too bad but if you're like me and are yaoi fanatics, ENJOI!

……………….

The next morning, an alarm clock's high-pitched ring sliced into Bakura's ears. Slowly, the white-haired demon slipped out from under the cozy blankets and cautiously pulled out of Marik's grasp. Without hesitation he leaned over Marik and jerked the clock off of the nightstand beside the bed. For a second he stared at the electric menace, digital blue numbers that read 6:35 barely registering in his still-groggy mind, and then he chucked the thing into the nearest wall.

Satisfied, Bakura reclaimed his place in Marik's embrace and drifted back into sleep. There were only three things that Bakura absolutely could not stand: squirrels, Jehovah's witnesses, and alarm clocks. His victory over one of the three evils was a sweet one indeed…

About two and a half hours later, Malik's eyes fluttered open, meeting with the spiky mop that was Ryou's bed-head. He smiled; Ryou must've stayed in his arms the entire night. The teen stretched his arms out, yawning, and stirred Ryou from his slumber.

"Didja sleep good, Ryou?" Malik purred, and Ryou, who was still half asleep, nodded with a cute smile.

The angel snuggled closer. "Mmm… cold…"

"I'll warm you up, darling…"

When Malik squeezed Ryou, the smaller teen shot awake, finally realizing what was happening. "A-ah! Malik!"

Malik only held him tighter. "Shh… Don't resist…"

Sighing, Ryou stilled himself, and it suddenly dawned on him that he didn't actually mind being in Malik's arms… In fact, the Egyptian's embrace was _very_ comforting… Ryou debated whether or not to try to pull away or stay still. He had never really had romantic feelings for anyone before, and the few times he had liked someone, it was a girl. Was he really falling for another boy?

Suddenly, a slightly hoarse voice startled both Ryou and Malik. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The two glanced over, coming face-to-face with Bakura. He nudged Marik's chest. "Hey, look here."

"Unnh?" Marik groaned. He sat up groggily, almost receiving a snigger from his three bedmates. The Egyptian's normally spiky hair was now a frizzled mass of fluff. Upon spotting his brother and Ryou cuddled together, Marik's eyes shot open.

"Ryou?" he stammered, astonished. "I knew you loved us!" He stretched across Bakura and Malik to grab Ryou, and then he pulled the angel into his lap.

"M-marik! Wait a second!" the angel yelped as the tan demon trailed kisses down his neck. Ryou whimpered wantonly, unable to control his growing need.

"Ah, look now," Bakura said pointing to the tent of Ryou's loose pajama pants. "I think he's finally turned to the Dark Side." Marik glanced up briefly from Ryou's neck to glare at Bakura.

"Please, no Star Wars puns. It kills the mood…"

"Yeah, it does," Malik agreed.

"Whatever," Bakura snapped, hooking his fingers around the waist of Ryou's pants. "Want me to fix this for you, angel?" Without waiting for a reply, the demon slipped the cotton material over Ryou's hips, freeing the smaller teen's lust.

Smirking at Ryou's slightly frightened expression, Bakura moved to his knees in front of the boy. Marik, meanwhile, shrugged and resumed his ministrations to the angel's neck and shoulders while Malik scooted closer and placed a loving kiss on his soft lips. Without warning, Bakura took Ryou into his mouth, receiving a muffled gasp from the teen.

The demon's work was slow at first, his head bobbing up and down on Ryou's swelled length, tongue swirling on its tip, but soon it intensified. The angel was being tainted by his three bedmates, his purity drifting away with every second of the wonderful torture.

Soon the little uke's world was spinning. Marik had taken to biting at the crook of Ryou's neck, and the smaller teen didn't even notice when the Egyptian's teeth sank in, drawing sweet blood. He was much too occupied with the battle between his tongue and Malik's and even more so with Bakura's overwhelming treatment.

Malik swallowed Ryou's moans as Bakura took the angel's whole length into his mouth, his throat involuntarily tightening around it. The demon could feel his little love's need twitch violently, and with a loud wail, Ryou released, filling Bakura's mouth with his salty seed.

The angel was left breathless, and the room became very quiet as the three demonic teens cuddled against their little uke. Ryou's eyes grew heavy, and he drowsily ran his hands into Bakura's hair, giving no resistance when the taller teen nuzzled against his creamy thigh. Ryou was unsure why he felt so safe in the arms of the three demons, but he didn't let the thoughts bother him. He relaxed, laying back against Marik and pulled Malik to his chest with his free arm.

"I… think I really do love you…" Ryou whispered, earning tired smiles from his semes.

As the four teen's were being carried back to the land of slumber, Malik mumbled, "We are so skipping school today…"

At that statement, Ryou replied, "I wasn't going anyway…"

"Why?"

There was only a short pause before Ryou's eyes shot open. "AMANE! She'll be waiting! I was suppose to--What time is it! Oh, crap!" He frantically untangled himself from his lovers and tumbled out of bed.

"You aren't making any sense, Ryou!" Malik said, utterly confused.

"I have to pick up my sister this morning!"

……………..

Whew! That was crazy fun to write! This chapter didn't really go as planned… Amane was going to come in on this chap, but then it just took a turn for the kinkiest XD… So, anyway, Ryou has explaining to do next chapter instead! Just when he finally came to his senses and realized "hey I'm surrounded by super hot guys who want me and I'm falling for them", his sister comes onto the scene… This could be bad… Please review! Ja ne!


	8. Amane's Arrival

I've been watching the YGO eps. on CN, and I swear, they're the funniest things I've ever seen (especially anything with Marik XD). I seriously wanna know how he does the "LAH!" thing while sticking his tongue out. His eyes get really big, and his pupils dilate. Also, with all the veins popping out and stuff, he's going to have and aneurysm or something…

Thanks for all the reviews! They are yummy brain food! RAWR! Um… right… here's the next chapter… (walks away quietly)

…………

Ryou bolted around the room, snatching a shirt from his closet and pants and socks from adjacent drawers of his dresser. As the three demons stared at him drowsily, he threw on the clothes and waved his arms in the air.

"If you're coming with me then get dressed! Do you want to go to the airport naked?"

"_That _would be interesting…" Bakura said, smirking. Ryou gave a exasperated groan and began digging through the small pile of clothes the three had brought with them. (AN: Isis threw all their stuff outside and when they chased after Ryou they only grabbed a few things) He found three outfits that appeared clean and didn't have profane logos and tossed them to the demons.

"Just hurry up! I'm already late, and…" Ryou stared at the space on the nightstand where his alarm clock used to be. "Where's my clock…?"

Bakura pulled his t-shirt on and said, "Well, let's get going!"

…………..

Once the four teens had reached the airport, they actually had a few minutes to spare before Amane arrived. To pass that time, they set off to the airport's café and ordered drinks. Malik and Marik hadn't ever had coffee before, so Ryou suggested that they try it.

Malik shrugged and chose a caramel mocha latté (AN: Those are really, REALLY good), and his brother ordered a cup of black coffee, though Ryou advised against it. Bakura and Ryou both picked vanilla frappuccinos.

As Amane's arrival time rolled around, the boys made their way the lobby and waited for Ryou's beloved little sister. They seated themselves on the metal chairs in the lobby and Malik posed an important question.

"What's your sister like anyway?" the Egyptian asked, sipping his latté.

"Well, picture me with an attitude and you basically have Amane," Ryou replied.

Bakura shifted in his chair as Marik rocked back and forth in his seat. "So she even looks like you?"

"I'll let you decide," Ryou said, smiling. "Here she comes now!" He pointed to a teen girl who looked almost exactly like him. Her white, spiky hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a white fitted t-shirt and a long denim skirt.

"RYOU!" the girl, obviously Amane, exclaimed, hugging her brother. "I missed you so much! Oh, and Dad says 'hi'."

Ryou smiled and turned to the demons. "Bakura, Malik, Marik, this is my sister Amane. She met up with some friends of hers back home and they went on a road trip. They do it every year."

"Holy shit…" Malik said, stunned. "She's like… Ryou with boobs…"

"Boobies!" Marik squeaked, hyped up on coffee.

Ryou stood, mouth agape, and stared at the Egyptians. Amane's face flushed and she planted her hands on her hips. "Ryou, who _are_ these three?"

"They're um…" Marik pounced on him.

"We are… LIVING WITH YOOOOU!" the tan boy sang. "Living with, I said living with---"

"Marik, shut up!" Bakura growled, pulling the other boy away from Ryou. Amane glanced at her brother, her eyes prodding him for an explanation.

"Um… Amane, they _are_… _sort of_…"

"They are living with us aren't they?" Amane said, dully. She sighed. "They aren't perverts are they?"

Ryou's eyes met the floor. "Well… maybe a little…"

"RYOU!"

"What? The only come after me, so you're safe… well… maybe not… we look a lot alike…" Marik jumped up and poked Amane's chest.

"Yeah, 'cept she's got squishy _boobies_! AAAHAHAHA!" He tossed his head back and continued to laugh maniacally. Amane, who was frozen at first, finally regained her senses and slammed her palm into the Egyptian's cheek.

"You _sicko_!" She whirled around, facing her brother again. "Ryou, I am _not_ sharing the same house with these… these…"

"Pervs?" Ryou offered.

"Oh, oh," Marik said, waving his arms around. "Nymphos! Did I get it right? Two points for ickle Marik? Puh-leease!"

"Oh my god, Ryou, what is this creature, and why is he_ living with us_?" Amane screamed, earning the stares of everyone in the airport lobby.

Bakura suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. "C'mon, Ryou-look alike, we'll talk about this at home!"

……………..

That was short… Urg… I have lots and lots of homework that I have today and tomorrow to do… I'm such a procrastinator. I had yesterday and the day before that too, but I was working a my original comic! It's so cool! In fact, I'm going to scan it soon and put it on deviantART. I'll put a note in the end of the chapter when I post it if anyone's interested. Anyway, next chapter, the weekend comes and chaos ensues at Ryou's apartment! Please review!


	9. It's Official!

I'm going to start doing the review feedback thing like some people do (or whatever you call it XD)

****

UnknownDarkMystery: I've read some stories where Amane looks nothing like Ryou, but it's just so much cooler when they look alike! Thank you for the review!

****

Mandy925892002: Yay! Thank you so much for another review! I was debating on whether to make Marik or Malik go nuts, and it just seemed better with Marik for some reason…

****

Browneyedalbino: Yes, they are twins (Amane is the younger twin). Thanks again for the site, and thanks for the review!

****

StormySkys: I think I'll definitely put him on a coffee high again, it seemed to get really good responses! As for Amane, it's amazing how much can happen in such a short time! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadowstalker666: My school started back on Tuesday, but half of my teachers gave out tons of homework, and I didn't do it until last minute… In fact, I did some of it at school in History (that's all that class is good for…). Thank you for reviewing!

****

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Quite a lovely surprise for her, huh? As for Malik's reaction, it probably couldn't be helped. Seeing a female version of Ryou would be a bit shocking . Thanks for the review!

………..

Once everything had been explained, Amane appeared a little frustrated that three weirdos had moved in while she was gone, but other than that she seemed fine. She shrugged it off and asked Ryou if they were assigned any homework over the week (she was also in Ryou's class). He nodded and let her borrow his books, and she promptly set off to her room to work.

When her bedroom door clicked shut, Marik and Bakura headed for the kitchen with Malik and Ryou close behind them. Bakura shuffled through the cabinets, looking for a quick fix for his hunger and Marik began making sandwiches for himself and Malik. Ryou, though, wasn't hungry at the moment.

They all sat down at the kitchen table and were chatting about whatever popped into their heads, when Malik asked an awkward question. "Hey, Ryou, you… said you loved us, right?"

The angel glanced up innocently. "What?"

"This morning, before you freaked out over Amane. You said you loved us." Ryou sat up and placed his hands against the seat of the chair between his legs, propping his feet up on the legs of the chair.

"I… suppose I did… Why?" His face flushed a bit.

"Well… you wanna make it official?" Malik offered. "You know, go out with us? I'm not kidding either. We all really want that."

"You do?" Ryou whispered.

In all his years of life, there had been a lot of girls who swooned over him. He was such a cutie, how could anyone resist? But, those girls hadn't ever talked to him, gotten to know him. They had never been to his house. They had never loved him for more than his looks. They had definitely never touched him. Malik, Marik, and Bakura had done all of those things. They had only known him a couple of days, but they had grown closer to him than anyone ever had!

Ryou had three of the world's most attractive teenagers after his heart. They were each so unique and interesting, and they were perfect in Ryou's eyes.

And they wanted _him_.

"I… don't know what to say…" Ryou's eyes met the floor as his milk chocolate eyes swelled and stung. "No one's ever…" He glanced back up, staring at each of the demons with watery spheres, and his voiced cracked. "What do I do?"

The question wasn't some cute joke. Little Ryou really didn't know what choice he should make, so he decided to put his fate in the hands of the other teens.

Malik stood and walked to Ryou's side of the table. The Egyptian circled his arms around Ryou's shoulders and hugged the boy gently. "Ryou, we love you. Really we do. We will never betray you. You know that, don't you?"

Ryou nodded slowly into Malik's chest. "But… what now?"

"Now," Bakura said, "you say 'yes', and it'll become real." Marik gave a smile, one that looked kind, an awkward look for Marik.

"So, will you go out with us, angel?" he asked again.

Ryou was unable to hold back the river of tears that begged to be let free. He hugged Malik's waist tightly, sobbing into his stomach. "Yes. Y-yes, I w-will…"

As the three demons went to their angel's side and comforted him, Amane pressed silently against the wall outside the kitchen. She couldn't believe what she just heard, but for her dear brother's sake, she'd keep quiet about it.

…………….

"RYOOOOOU!"

Amane's scream hit a 4.5 on the Richter scale, scaring her twin and Malik clear out of their skins. The Egyptian, who had been stealthily rubbing his foot up Ryou's leg under the kitchen table, nearly fell out of his chair as the femme albino slammed a fist down in front of him.

"Which one did it!" she interrogated furiously.

"Amane, what are you talking about?" Ryou sheepishly asked. She whipped her eyes toward him.

"One of your bastard friends _ate my Cheetos_!" she screamed like is was a federal offense of some sort.

"Yeah, Bakura finished them off. So what?" Malik explained, cocking an eyebrow at her. She shot forward and gathered a fistful of his lavender tank-top in her quivering fist.

"I do not, under _any_ circumstances, go one day without Cheetos. Period!" She released his shirt and exited the kitchen to find Bakura. Malik's eyes followed her until she left sight.

"Ryou…"

"Sorry," the little Bristish boy apologized. "I forgot to warn you about her little… problems."

"Problems? As in _more than one_?" Malik leaned closer to Ryou. "She's not addicted to Twinkies too, is she?" His eyes had dilated in slight fear. Ryou's little sister was scarier than Isis!

"Why, did _you_ eat those?"

Malik gave a small laugh, and his chair's legs squealed against the tile floor as he scooting closer to Ryou. "Aheh… Seriously, though, she's not going to kill me right?"

"No, the Twinkies are mine, but Bakura won't be so lucky. Amane gets very possessive sometimes--even if it is just a bag of Cheetos."

As if on cue, there was a loud chorus of _thuds_ and _slams_, and the two teens rushed into the living room. Upon their arrival in the large room of the two-story apartment (AN: we're just gonna say that Ryou and Amane have a damn good apartment…) they found Bakura lying at the foot of the stairs, his arms and legs sprawled out around him. His pupils had turned to tiny dots, and he resembled a scrunched up starfish.

Malik leaned over his British boyfriend, tossing him a questioning look. Bakura's voice suddenly gained a high-pitch and freaked out tone as he screamed, "That little bitch _pushed me down the stairs_!"

Marik, who was stretched out on the couch watching Inuyasha, glanced over to the screeching teen and frowned. He hadn't heard a word of what had been said in the kitchen, and he could've sworn Bakura had just gone upstairs to get on Ryou's computer. He had no idea what was going on! "Why? Did you try to rape her?"

"MARIK!" Ryou yelled, grabbing an empty box of Pocky from the end table and chucking it at the offending Egyptian.

"No!" Bakura yelped. "She just busted down the door, screamed out some retarded battle cry, chased me down the hall, then shoved me down the stairs!"

"You looked friggin' hilarious on the way down too!" Amane growled from the top of the stairs. "Now go buy me more Cheetos!"

The room was silent for a moment until Bakura piped up again. "You sent me flying for a bag of _Cheetos_! I can't feel my ass!"

"No!" Marik suddenly whimpered, peeking over the arm of the couch. "You need that! For your sake and mine!"

Amane held a hand over her mouth, gasping. "Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! I didn't want to hear that!" She covered her ears. "Now just shut up and go get my Cheetos!"

"I would, but _someone _threw me down a flight of stairs!" Bakura yelled back, unable to get up.

Ryou and Malik slowly walked to Bakura's side and helped him stand. He didn't appear to be hurt too badly… Ryou gave a relieved sigh, amazed that the demon was okay. Then, he turned his attention to his sister. "Amane, you can't ever do that again! Bakura could've really been hurt!"

"But, Ryou, he's--and they're--" Her eyes began to tear up a little as she began her descent to the living room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, large watery blobs had formed at the edges of her chocolate eyes. "Why did this have to happen…? Why are you leaving me big brother? Why them?" Her lips trembled violently.

"Amane, you--" Ryou cut himself off as he realized what she was upset about. "You know, don't you? About us?"

"I… heard everything."

"Amane, please try to understand--" Amane cut him off that time.

"I do understand. You… love them. I know that can't be helped, but… I'm sorry!" At that she turned on her heels and ran down the hall to her room. Ryou heart grew cold, and he glanced at his boyfriends. Malik gave him a small nod, and the angel took off after his twin. He only prayed he could make things right!

……….

Gah, I am so tired! In between eating and typing this chapter, I was reading Dracula. Do you guys have Accelerated Reader at school? I do and it SUCKS! The deadline for AR points is tomorrow and I'm counting on the Dracula test to get me all my points… Anyway, Amane's taking this all a bit hard. Next chap: Ryou tries to work things out with Amane. Until then, please review!


	10. Wash the Tears Away

My wonderful readers I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My whole world has been going crazy lately. My ex-boyfriend is trying to get back with me and said he's been contemplating suicide, my friend (a guy) has been flirting with me mercilessly lately, and my best friend has been giving me a 'you're-the-scum-of-the-earth' look since I said some girl at our school was from a family of freaks (Which isn't a lie at all. For cryin' out loud, the girl's mom told her she should be a stripper!). A lot of other stuff has been crashing down on me too. These past two weeks have just been loaded with bad karma or something, though what I did to catch that karma is beyond me!

Anyway, I'm finally back!

****

Mandy9258920002: I like AR fairly well if I can just find a good book, but we don't have many to choose from (curses upon tiny libraries!). Anyway, thank you for your review!

****

Saffron-Starlight: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

StormySkys: Her little rampage was the result of a lot of things really, but the rest will come in later. Thanks for the review!

****

UnknownDarkMystery: I'm glad you can connect with my version of Amane. I modeled her attitude out of quite o few different people, myself included. It's so much fun being able to create personalities for the characters who are only briefly mentioned (though I wish she at least would make a few appearances in the anime or manga…) Thank you for reviewing!

****

Kagome-princess: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

****

Misoka: I've had AR since elementary school (second grade stared it). I really don't see the point in it. Half the people in my school don't do it anyway… Thank you for the review!

****

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Beware the Cheetos! . Yeah, I remember last year I was always reading fics in the middle of Keyboarding. (Teacher: So today we'll be studying how to copy and paste documents. Me: Screw off, Baku just went on a drunken Wal-Mart spree!) Um… Yeah… I was an airhead of a student… Thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadowstalker666: I considered letting her join in at first, but I'm not sure if it'll happen. There will definitely be some more chaos though (insert evil laugh). Thanks for reviewing!

****

JitsaruJakara: He's too cute to be sad for long! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ladygodess: Amane is a real character, but she's only mentioned in the manga. Ryou is shown at his desk writing a letter, and the letter says "Amane, you're big brother started his first day of school today" or something to that effect. As far as I know, that's the only time she's mentioned, but I heard she died shortly after that. Thanks for the review!

****

Dani Wheeler-Kaiba: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

I don't own! Enjoi!

………

Ryou could here Amane's muffled sobs coming through her bedroom door. For a moment he glanced at the various posters and signs that were plastered on the door: "Realm of No Return", "Abandon Hope, Mates!", "Danger Zone: Do Not Enter".

All the signs seemed completely true; Ryou felt numb, fearing for the worst. Amane had come back from her little trip and landed smack in the middle of a lot of complicated situations. Her brother, who was always assumed to be straight, was suddenly gay. Three complete strangers were living with them. Ryou was dating these strangers!

Gulping, Ryou pushed the thoughts aside and knocked on the door. After a second or two a pitiful sob shot back in reply, followed by a weak "go away". Ryou fought tears and ignored the feeble warning, slowly opening the door and stepping inside.

His eyes locked on his twin, who was tangled in the white cotton sheets, whimpering in near-agony. Her bloodshot, tear-stained eyes briefly fluttered to Ryou then dropped back to the pillow below.

"Amane…" Ryou began softly, stepping forward and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Please…"

"I already s-said I understood, R-Ryou! Just leave me alone!" Amane wailed, pressing the sheets against her wet cheeks. The boy gently placed a hand on his sister's back, rubbing small circles against the trembling figure.

"No, there's something you don't understand," he countered calmly, trying to keep his composure. "What is it?" Amane refused to look him in the eye, and it really worried him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Ryou, I could never--" For only a moment, she looked into her brother's eyes, but her head soon dropped again. "I can't be ashamed of you… I just…" Her slender frame shuddered violently under Ryou's hand as tears gushed down her cheeks. "Brother, please don't leave me! You're all I have left!"

Ryou was utterly stunned. He would never just leave his little sister. After she had calmed down slightly, she began to speak again.

"Ryou, when Mom died I was so scared. In the few years that she was here, she was my shoulder to cry on, the one who could always make things better. I remember so clearly though… At her funeral you took her place as my 'protector'. I couldn't even walk up to her coffin to say goodbye, but then you took my hand and said it would all be okay. Then we…"

"We said goodbye to her together," Ryou finished. "We were both barely able to say it because we were crying so hard, but we did it together…"

"Yeah," Amane whispered, sitting up. "And then Dad started traveling a lot, so you were the only person I could still depend on. But now…"

"Now you just have three more 'big brothers' to lean on. They… really aren't as bad as they seem at first," Ryou assured, swiping a tear-soaked, pearl-white lock from Amane's face. "And nothing has changed between us, sis. I'm still here for you, and I always will be."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Amane stared into Ryou's eyes for a moment before lunging into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Ryou, I'm s-sorry I--"

"Ssh…" he soothed, hugging her tightly. "It's okay… It's okay." He heard footsteps in the hallway and glanced up to see three pairs of curious and concerned eyes peeking into the room. Ryou smiling at them and hugged his sister tighter. The three smiled back and entered the room.

"Hey, Amane," Bakura said abruptly, startling the teen. He suddenly was at the bedside, and he pulled her away from Ryou and into his arms. "We better get going."

The sibling pairs, British and Egyptian, stared at him in confusion. With a sniffle, Amane questioned, "Get going where?"

Bakura shot her a 'isn't-it-obvious?' look and said, "To the nearest store, airhead. I gotta get some more Cheetos in this house before you try to kill me again!"

The room went silent in disbelief, and then laughter erupted.

"Oh come on!" Amane said, smiling. "That was just a friendly nudge!"

"Friendly nudge my ass! More like Amazonian Judo or something'!"

Amane jumped out of Bakura's arms and headed for the door. Malik and Marik threw their arms around her slender shoulders and escorted her down the hall.

"Let's get some pocky while we're out!" Malik requested. His eyes brightened. "And marshmallows!"

"Marshmallows? Why?" Ryou asked innocently, exiting the room hand-in-hand with Bakura.

"'Cause we can microwave 'em and watch 'em blow up!"

"Why don't you just eat them?" Amane inquired. The five teens had exited the apartment and were now walking down the empty sidewalk. "Or hey! I bet Bakura wouldn't even notice if we stuck them is his hair!" Bakura gave her a playful shove as Marik added to Amane's idea.

"I can picture it! The room is dark. We're all watching a movie! Then me and Amane sneak into the kitchen. Soon after the movie goes to a quiet, serious scene--"

"Then," Malik cut, "as the hero says some line that's supposed to be awesome, you hear a sudden '_SPLICK!_'."

"And then," Ryou concluded. "Baku reaches back to feel what hit his head, and he can't help but growl when his hand gets stuck in marshmallow goo!"

At that Bakura growled in irritation and began chasing the other teens. "Conspiring against me, eh? You'll pay for that!"

Soon they had turned the corner of a nearby apartment complex, on their way to the store. As they ran, any and all doubts left their minds; they were now positive that from then on living together was going to be a blast!

……….

Yay! I finally got the update done! Read and review please! Ja ne, minna!


	11. Bathroom Turmoil

I just realized it's really funny to mute your TV, watch FLCL, and listen to the Hampster Dance Song all at once… Don't ask.

I'll put in response to reviews next chapter, kay? Kay!

…………….

It was the start to another day of school. Amane was up around the crack of dawn so she could get in the bathroom before her new housemates invaded it. She locked the door confidently and hopped in the shower. As she began to lather her hair in water lily scented shampoo, the lock on the door twisted and the door was slowly opened.

Then, what triggered Amane's attention was a loud splashing that could be faintly heard over the pattering of the shower. It sounded like a guy was--

Terrified, she peeked around the shower curtain, and her eyes locked on Marik.

"What are you doing!"

He glanced over at her, his eyes dull and tired, and frowned. "I'm taking a piss, of course."

"I'm in the shower you flipstick!" Amane screamed.

"Flipstick?"

"Never mind! The door was locked!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Maybe you need new locks…" he informed, pulling up a pair of navy blue boxers. He then yawned and stared at Amane. "Damn, your chest is flatter 'n mine…"

Amane gasped and threw a towel around herself. Just as the British girl was about to give Marik the chewing out of a lifetime, the Egyptian unconsciously reached out and flushed the toilet. Amane yelped as the scorching water doused her. Then, when she noticed the offending teen was chuckling, she growled, flipped the water to ice-cold, and aimed it at Marik's crotch.

Immediately, the boy bolted backwards, slipping slightly in the newly formed puddle of frigid liquid. "You little bitch! What's wrong with you!"

"Oh, go get neutered, asshole!"

"What's goin' on…?" came a soft voice from the door. The two turned to see Ryou, rubbing the sleep from his eyes cutely.

"Your sister is the human embodiment of Death," Marik said, enraged.

"Am not!" Amane countered, hugging the towel close to her chest. "And I do too have a figure!"

"I'm sure you're very proud to strut your stuff in a _training bra_, but if you ask me, it's kinda pathetic…"

"Why you…!"

"Would you two shut up!" Bakura ordered from down the hall. "_Some_ people are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, well Marik's trying to regain his _dignity_, but that's not going so well either!" Amane retorted. She stepped out of the shower, towel covering her, and headed out the door, hugging Ryou as she passed. "Mornin', Ry."

"Good morning, Amane…" he replied, pulling her close. Then he whispered, "Please be nice…"

"Nyah…" Amane replied, sticking out her tongue. She then gripped the edge of the towel and slipped into her room down the hall.

Ryou kept his eyes locked on his sister until she had disappeared into her room. Then, as he turned to say something the Marik, the Egyptian startled him by trapping him in a wet embrace. "Good morning, angel…" Marik whispered in the younger teen's ear.

"You're wet!" Ryou whined.

"Yeah, sexy huh?" the demon purred, barely containing a frozen shiver. "Makes you wanna go back to the bedroom and let me take your sweet ass right now, doesn't it?"

"Marik!" Ryou said, blushing furiously. "We have school in two hours!"

"Do you realize exactly how much we could do in two hours? The possibilities are endless… well… nearly endless, but you get the picture!" The tan boy nuzzled into Ryou's hair. "C'mon, angel…"

"B-but Bakura and Malik are still asleep!"

"Oh, they won't mind!" Marik said, smirking and pushing Ryou into the bedroom. "Now, Ryou-love, you are going to strip and get on that bed, understood?"

"But-"

"Bakura, Malik! Wake up!" Marik yelled, lifting Ryou into his arms and then tossing him onto the fluffy bed--or rather the sad attempt at a bed since they had pushed the cot against Ryou's bed to make it--between Malik and Bakura.

"Dammit, Marik, go back to sleep!" Bakura growled, sluggishly tossing a pillow at the other demon. The pillow smacked against Marik's face, and the teen stumbled backwards, bumping into Ryou's stereo.

Suddenly, the stereo came to life, and the lyrics the blared through the speakers made Ryou whimper:

"Give it to me baby! _Uh-huh, Uh-huh_! Give it to me baby! _Uh-huh, Uh-huh_!"

Pretty Fly For a White Guy by Offspring…

Ryou could have _died_.

At the sound of the song, Malik bolted up. "Ryou, what the hell is that!"

"It's not mine! I swear!" Ryou yelped frantically, jumping off of the bed. "It's Amane's CD!"

By that time Bakura and Malik were both wide awake and staring at Ryou with startled eyes. Ryou was waving his hands in front of him and giving his weak alibi. Apparently Amane had been listening to CD's in Ryou's room because his stereo had bigger speakers, or something to that effect. To Ryou's demonic bedmates, though, it just seemed to be an attempt at an excuse, or maybe a distraction so Marik would forget about his previous plans.

Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't working.

As Ryou's story became longer, it was obvious that the CD was his; the angel was such a terrible liar. Marik chuckled and placed a hand over the innocent's mouth to silence him.

"No matter, darling," the Egyptian said, "I don't care whose CD it is…" As he spoke, he was edging Ryou closer to the bed. When the British boy's knees connected with the metal frame of the cot, he toppled backwards into Malik's open arms.

"Thanks for dropping in, angel!" Malik chirped. "Do we get to go all the way today?"

"Well, I-" Ryou began, almost giving in to Malik's sunny grin and tender embrace. Who could resist? Then Ryou proved that he _could _resist. "NO!" he whined. "Amane's awake! She'll hear us for sure."

"That's a crappy excuse," Malik pouted, nibbling Ryou's ear. "She already knows that we're going out."

"And besides," Marik added. "surely you've thought about it at least once…"

"Yeah, I mean you have three of the sexiest guys in Japan at your disposal…" Bakura said, smirking proudly. Ryou giggled to himself.

"Heh… trio of hunka hunka burnin' loonies…" he mumbled. (AN: This line is sorta from a book called Derik's Bane. If you haven't read it, go read it now! I command you!)

"What?" Malik retorted.

"Oh, nothing!"

At that point, Bakura had opened the bedroom door and was in the hall. Ryou started to ask what he was doing, but suddenly the other British boy yelled out, "Amane, go get us breakfast!"

"What!" came the girl's angry reply. She was still steamed from the shower incident.

"Go somewhere and get us breakfast!" Bakura repeated. Soon, the fluffy but damp head of Ryou's sister popped around the doorframe of the room down the hall.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry!"

"And get me some waffles!" Malik cheered.

"Me too!" Marik added.

Amane trudged down the hall, weaved around Bakura, and entered Ryou's bedroom. She frowned when she saw Malik randomly planting hickies on her brother's neck.

"You're just trying to get me out of the house so you can screw my brother, aren't you?" she said in monotone.

"Basically," Malik replied, receiving a mix between a snort and a yelp from Amane and Ryou. "And I want Ryou to try waffles à la Malik!"

"For some reason, I'm envisioning something very nasty in a sexual sense. Am I just paranoid?" Amane said dully.

"Probably not, knowing Malik…" Marik laughed.

"Yeah," Bakura offered, throwing Marik a suggestive look. "Remember bananas à la Malik?" Marik picked up the hint and smirked.

"You mean the ones where he dipped 'em in melted chocolate and then put 'em in our…" he deliberately paused at that point and gave a lusty grin.

A very perverted thought entered Amane mind and she turned a brilliant shade of red. "Good God, that's just wrong!" she yelped. "I'll get your waffles, just don't ever _ever_ tell me anything like that again!" She bolted to the door, nearly tripping over the pillow Bakura had chucked at Marik earlier. "But when I come back bananas better not be shoved up any of your asses!"

"Asses?" Bakura said suddenly, grinning evilly.

"Man, you're one gutter minded, deranged little girl…" Marik mocked. Amane growled.

"But you said he put them in your-"

"Mouths," Malik sang. "I fed them bananas, of course!"

Amane froze, realizing that they set her up. She then yelled "whatever!" and stomped out the door. The three demons could hear her feet pound into the stairs. Apparently, she was going to go out after all!

"Amane, we're sorry!" Malik shouted. "So get us all some waffles, 'kay?"

"Go to hell!" Amane screamed back. Then the front door slammed; she was gone.

Ryou, meanwhile, was close to having a shock-induced breakdown. Malik hugged him innocently while Marik and Bakura gave each other the thumbs up.

"We got her so good!" they said nearly in unison. Ryou moaned in defeat, and Malik was sulking.

"I hope she'll still get us waffles…"

……………….

Yay! R'n'R please! Since I made you guys wait so long for this chap, next chap I'll throw in a lemon, kay? Kay! Ja ne!


	12. Lemon!

Hiya, people! -dodges the glares of her readers- Okay, I know I haven't updated for a little while…err… actually a long while.

Anyway, onto the fic and the lemon I promised! If you don't like yaoi… then why the hell have you gotten this far!

A special thanks to Indigo who is now betaing for me!

……………

With Amane gone in search of waffles, Ryou realized that he had no true reason to refuse the three demons who were ready to pounce on him at any given moment. It wasn't that he didn't want to go all the way with his gorgeous boyfriends, he was just…

Scared? That was the only thing he thought could describe it, but it wasn't fear of the pain that he would undoubtedly receive. He was afraid that his beloveds would realize just how undeserving he was of them, how naïve he was. Ryou didn't have the slightest clue what to do when it came to sex with anyone and especially not another man.

Ryou honestly did want the demons. In fact, he wanted them more than anything else in the world. He just didn't want to disappoint them.

As the little angel pondered over his crisis, he felt a hand, Bakura's, snake around his waist. Before Ryou could protest, Bakura was tugging at his t-shirt, and in only a few seconds, he had rid the angel of the cotton barrier. Ryou whimpered softly as air washed over his bare torso, and he flushed brilliantly when his demonic look-alike trailed kisses down his back.

"Bakura, I don't think this is such a…" Ryou's voice trailed as Malik appeared in front of him and planted a wet kiss onto his lips. The Egyptian searched around Ryou's mouth for what seemed like a blissful decade to the angel before he pulled back slowly and allowed Bakura to shuffle their flustered angel into his lap.

Malik then crawled to Ryou's side and nuzzled his cheek as Marik took his brother's previous position in from of the younger British boy. Ryou, who was distracted for a moment by Malik, gasped as his pants were tugged off and the room's air stung against his pale skin.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Marik chided, bending down and brushing against the angel's stomach. "Are you cold?"

After that, Marik didn't pause for a response. He suddenly took all of Ryou into his mouth and made a swallowing motion. The angel yipped anxiously and thrust impulsively into the Egyptian's mouth. The tan teen nearly choked at the sudden force, but managed to hold it back. He bobbed his head back, slurping and sucking as he withdrew the trembling angel from the warmth of his mouth. Just as the cold air rushed to Ryou's length again, Marik plunged back down upon him.

As Marik enforced his blissful torture upon Ryou, Bakura and Malik both moved away form their angel and stripped. After a few minutes, Ryou wailed out in pleasure, and the two nude demons observed as Marik licked the younger Brit clean. The spiky-haired Egyptian licked his lips, and slipped away from Ryou, allowing Bakura and Malik to return to him so that he, too, could undress.

Ryou panted and whined wantonly, and he was soon attended to by Bakura. The older teen pressed his lips to Ryou's ear and whispered something for only the angel to hear. Ryou suddenly blushed, pupils constricted, and exclaimed, "Of course not!"

The newly-nude Marik and his twin raised thin golden brows at the two snowy-haired Brits, clueless as to what Bakura had whispered. The older British teen, smirked and gave a throaty laugh.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Ryou started to give a weak protest, but Bakura pushed him onto his back and lifted his legs up far enough to fully expose him. The angel yelped in surprise as Bakura dove down, spread him, and trailed his tongue slowly but forcefully around the tight ring below. As Bakura pressed through the taut muscles, Malik and Marik snickered a little at Ryou's response: a mix between pleasure and… disgust? Well, not so much disgust, just utter surprise at the older Brit's actions. Poor Ryou had heard someone talking about rimming before, but he had never actually stopped to wonder what it was. After a few moments of Bakura's wet, rough handling, though, Ryou found himself squirming ecstatically and praying that his double would never stop.

Ryou clutched the sheets, feeling a sensational wave wash over him. Bakura glanced up for a second then brought a skillful hand to the angel's length, taking it into his fist and pumping it in sync with his tongue's ministrations. Ryou's sight was becoming blurred, and he felt as though he was toeing the thin line between fantasy and reality. His back suddenly jerked into a tense arch as he called out Bakura's name, his sticky essence spurting onto his stomach.

Afterwards, a long moment of silence, save for Ryou's gasps for breath, filled the room. Malik and Marik grinned and leaned down in unison to lick their angel's stomach clean, and, at some point during the process, Bakura joined them. Ryou was in a state of pure bliss.

The three began at the youngest boy's stomach, then slowly separated. Bakura remained stationary, his tongue dipping into Ryou's navel and his fingers tracing the angel's delicate sides. Marik, on the other hand, ventured up the little Brit's chest and neck, placing random kisses on the tender, creamy skin. When he reached the crook of Ryou's neck, he nipped and sucked on his Adam's apple, leaving a lightly-flushed marking. Malik had leaned in the exact opposite direction from his brother. Downward he went, carefully maneuvering around the nest of white curls over Ryou's most intimate area. After bypassing the soft coils, the Egyptian slurped a wet line over Ryou's partially limp length, quickly bringing him back to full attention.

As if reading each others' minds, the demons glanced up, locking eyes and smirking. Marik was the first to stare down at the ecstasy-glazed eyes of their angel. He ran a ring-adorned hand through Ryou's snowy locks.

"Ready for more, little Ryou?" Marik whispered, his voice heavy and lusty.

"Yesss…" the angel answered quietly, hazy chocolate eyes drifting half-shut.

Marik grinned at the reply, but Malik gave a pouty frown. "So who gets to take him first?"

At that, Ryou snapped back into reality. "T-take me? You mean as in…? Won't that hurt?" His eyes were now filling with worry.

Malik crawled to the angel's shoulders and traced his jaw line with a well-manicured index finger. "It will, but only for a minute, baby…"

"Oh," Ryou said in a mousy whisper. "Malik, I don't know if…"

"Shh," the younger of the two Egyptians chided. "Ryou, I promise it'll only last a little while. C'mon, baby, the three of us are gonna make your first time the very best, and we have ways of taking your mind off the pain." He gave Ryou a seductive smile. "So, whaddya say?"

After a long moment, Ryou leaned into Malik's wrist, smiling. "…Okay. I'm ready."

The demons exchanged Cheshire Cat grins and Bakura quickly leapt to the pile of the demons' belongings in the corner of the room. He searched the pockets of each pair of jeans irately, and eventually fished out a small bottle of KY from some of Marik's faded Levi's.

Ryou raised a sleek brow at the bottle and muttered, "I won't even ask why that was in your pockets…"

"C'mon, angel," Marik replied seductively. "You should know us enough by now to know that we'll do it whenever we feel like it…"

"In other words, those two would do it public without hesitation…" Malik whispered in Ryou's ear, though just loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Hey, don't even pretend that Baku hasn't caught you in a coupla closets before!"

"Marik," Malik groaned.

"Eh?"

"Shut up." He took the KY from Bakura chucked the bottle at Marik and the older Egyptian deftly caught it. "Now, Ryou, who do you want to take you first?"

Ryou glanced form Malik, to Marik, to Bakura… which one? How could he chose between them?

"I don't know…"

Bakura sighed and climbed back onto the bed. "Okay, we'll do this the easiest way. Malik, you take Ryou."

"Hey," Marik cut. "Why does he get to-"

"Because you tend to get a little too happy and make people _bleed_," Bakura said, causing Ryou to gulp.

"You know you love it, Kura…"

"But," Malik began, "this is our fluffy ickle Ryou. We wouldn't wanna hurt him…"

"Right," Bakura agreed. "And then… Ryou you wanna take one of us?"

Malik and Marik's eyes went wide. "What!"

"You only let Marik have you, Kura!" Malik yelped.

"Seriously," Marik howled, "when did you start allowing yourself to be-"

"Shut up," Bakura snapped. "This is a one-time thing, and besides, who says he won't choose you-"

"I…" Ryou whispered. The three demons when silent. "I want to… take… you…" The shy comment was directed at Bakura.

"Okay then, that means that Marik--"

"Will be taking pictures," Marik teased, but Ryou took him seriously.

"What! No! You can't take…"

Malik chuckled. "He was only kidding. He'll either be behind me or in front of Kura…"

Bakura moved to the floor and dropped to his knees at the edge on the bed. Patting the mattress in front of him, he instructed, "C'mere, Ishtar."

Marik shrugged then sat in front of the spiky-haired British teen, swinging his legs apart and placing a leg on either of Bakura's shoulders. Shooting Marik a sexy smirk, Bakura leaned into Marik's thigh and nipped at the tender, mocha skin.

Meanwhile, Malik had snatched the KY back from his brother and he and Ryou had also slipped off the bed. As Bakura brought Marik to the peak of arousal, Malik squeezed some of the lubricant into his hand before passing it to Ryou. He skillfully coated himself and then covered Ryou's puckered opening. Slowly, he braced Ryou's hips and slid his middle finger through the tight ring.

Ryou tensed slightly, breathing deeper. Malik's arm circled the younger Brit's chest and he pulled him closer. "Shh… relax, Ryou…"

Very gently the tan teen slipped another finger in, stretching Ryou further. Once Ryou had become accustomed to two fingers, Malik inserted an third finger, sinking the digits in as far as he could without hurting the little angel.

"Kay, love, this might sting a bit more," Malik whispered into Ryou's ear. He made scissoring motions and Ryou whimpered a squirmed slightly. He then allowed Ryou to relax again before removing his fingers cautiously. "Now, get some lube and put it on yourself and on Baku. That's right, just like I did." Malik smiled as Ryou coated Bakura nervously. "And don't worry about preparing him like I did for you. He probably doesn't need it, friggin' rabbit apprentice."

Bakura shot them a glare, but Ryou ignored it and smiled sweetly. "Okay, what now?"

Bakura glanced back at his double. "Malik, show 'im."

"Kay!" Malik chirped, taking Ryou's arousal into his hands. He then gently guided his angel's length towards Bakura. Ryou flushed shyly as his tip pressed against his double's creased ring, and he began to tremble. Slowly, Malik leaned into Ryou, pressing him deep into the older British teen. Bakura gave a small hiss, but soon was quiet again.

"Okay, angel, now it's your turn," Malik cooed, bracing the smaller teen's hips. "Just relax."

"O-okay…"

Very carefully, Malik moved close to Ryou and pressed into him. Ryou whimpered and clutched Bakura's sides. The deeper Malik went, the harder Ryou gripped. After what seemed like forever, Malik was completely buried within the trembling angel. Ryou sighed as the pain ceased to tear at inside him, and he pried his hands away from Bakura's sides.

Suddenly, Marik chuckled, pointing at the ten half-moon engravings in the older Brit's sides. "Check it out, Kura, Ryou's marking his territory!"

"What?" Bakura groaned. "Oh shut up, Ishtar!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ryou yelped. "I didn't mean t-"

"Calm down, I've been through much worse…" Bakura sighed, glancing up at Marik. "Damn sadist over here…"

"Yeah," Malik said. "You're one to talk!"

In retrospect, Ryou was grateful for the light conversation. It helped to take his mind off of the pressure within him. Once the boys had grown quiet again, Malik nuzzled into Ryou's neck, a sign that they were about to begin again.

Slowly and skillfully, Malik pulled out halfway then slid back in. At first Ryou cringed, but as the Egyptian repeated the movements, he was able to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain. In seconds the ache had been completely drowned out by bliss.

Each of Malik's thrusts forced Ryou deeper into Bakura, and the spiky haired demon's eyes snapped shut in ecstasy. Eventually, he had to take Marik's throbbing length into his mouth to keep himself silent. His head bobbed forward and back in unison with the thrusts, and soon he had the older Egyptian gripping his snowy spikes.

After only a few minutes of pleasure, Ryou felt himself loosing control. He was moving out of sync with Malik and slamming harder and harder into Bakura each time. Each time the angel lunged forward, Bakura was forced forward on Marik. With every thrust, Bakura's throat clenched tightly around Marik.

Within moments, Marik's vision went blank and he came forcefully in Bakura's mouth, screaming out in pleasure. The very sound of his yelp seemed to trigger a blissful Domino Effect. Ryou's cheeks flushed and he moaned loudly as he spilled into Bakura. Malik and Bakura followed soon after him.

The four panted loudly, exhausted and extremely content. Trembling, the boys crawled onto the bed and collapsed in a sweat-slick, gasping heap on top of one another. Ryou had a brief thought to turn on a ceiling fan, but his jelly-weak legs wouldn't allow him to follow through with the plan.

Smiling in comfortable ecstasy, the demons cuddled Ryou roughly and drifted into sleep knowing that from then on their bond was set in stone. The angel was truly _theirs_.


	13. The Call

I have no excuses. Just enjoy the update while you can .'

………….

"Hey, lovebirds, wake up!"

Ryou stirred slightly at the sound of his sister's voice. Amane knocked loudly on the door, but dared not step inside. She knew that Ryou and the demons were most likely unclothed, and she decided that they deserved their privacy, even if the demons didn't quite show her the same respect.

"Since I'm such a wonderful sister who gives you privacy, free time for your little love affairs, _and_ buys you breakfast, I demand that you come eat this stuff with me!" Amane said loudly, holding up several to-go boxes of breakfast foods as if the boys within the room could see through the door.

Sleepily, while nudging Malik, Ryou replied, "We'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Alright!" Amane chirped. "I'll be waiting!"

By the time Ryou managed to drag his lovers out of bed, get them dressed, and bring them downstairs, Amane had already prepared somewhat of a breakfast buffet. She had lined the kitchen counter with the numerous boxes of food.

Malik's eyes widened as he stared at the foodstuffs. "Geez, Amane, talk about overkill…"

Honestly, it could be considered overkill. Amane had a number of different things: waffles, omelets, fruit, and various other breakfast things.

"It's a big deal!" Amane said. "We're all having breakfast together for the first time! Besides, what we don't eat today, we can have tomorrow."

The teens ate their breakfast and chatted for nearly an hour, until Amane forced them out the door to catch the bus to school. Once on the bus, Amane relinquished her seat to the demons and Ryou and moved to the front of the bus with a group of her friends.

On the way to school, Ryou fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He was having a hard time finding a comfortable position to sit in thanks to his now-sore rear. He only hoped his tenderness wouldn't cause him to walk funny at school.

Trying to ignore the pain, he made awkward small talk with the demons. Eventually, though, he blurted, "We can't do anything before school again."

"Aw! Why not?" Malik whined. "It's such a great way to start our morning!"

"Maybe for you," Ryou whimpered, "but I'm in pain."

"Oh, yeah," Marik replied. "You'll be sore until you've done it a coupla times."

"We can fix that for you…" Bakura purred, nipping Ryou's earlobe.

Malik, who had been watching to British teens intently, suddenly glanced away and said, "We should have a way to tell each other stuff."

"What?" Bakura questioned, confused.

"I mean like… ya know… with stuff." Malik was grinning widely.

"You aren't making any sense, love."

"Well…. I know!" Malik beamed as though a great idea had dawned upon him. "We can say the English ABC's!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ishtar?" Bakura growled.

"If Ryou ever gives us a boner"--Ryou made a startled noise at that--"we should say the ABC's, it'll be like our code!"

For a moment, the other demons were silent, then Marik added, "Then we could know when to skip class and head for a closet!"

"I really don't think you're thinking this through well enough!" Ryou cried, hoping to dissuade the demons from making any more additions to that plan.

"Maybe…" Malik muttered. After that, not another word was said about boners or ABC's, so Ryou figured he had heard the end of it.

God, was he ever wrong.

……………..

It happened in the middle of Algebra. Osaka-san was explaining the quadratic equation, but the class was mostly ignoring him. Nearly everyone was passing notes or whispering to their neighbors.

Oddly enough, though, Ryou hadn't received a note or a word from any of the demons for the entire class. He was almost becoming worried. Almost.

Suddenly, a soft chant entered into Ryou's ears, a string of lyrics that made him shoot a horrified glance toward Malik. The Egyptian was quietly singing, "A, B, C, D…"

Ryou nearly died.

Amane, who was seated on the opposite side of Malik muttered, "The heck are you singing, Malik?"

Bakura and Marik chuckled quietly, while Ryou gasped, "Why here? Why now?"

"H, I, J, K, Ryou…" Malik pouted, crossing his arms on top of his desk and laying his head down. "It's not my fault. This class is so boring. My mind wandered."

"It wandered pretty damn far off the topic of Algebra, Malik," Ryou hissed.

"Well, we could…"

"No, whatever you're planning, it's not going to happen." Ryou paused, then added, "…not at school. We only have a few hours to go."

Bakura leaned back to join the conversation. "I can meet you somewhere at lunch, and Marik can go eat with Ryou."

Malik grinned, "Sounds good, but I'm still taking Ryou's offer too. We'll have some fun once we get home!"

…………………….

School went by very slowly, so much so that by the end of the day Bakura and Marik were close to going crazy and Malik sang his ABC's extra loud on the bus ride home. Once Ryou, Amane, and the demons arrived at their apartment, Malik burst through the door, dragging Ryou along with him, and headed straight for the bedroom. Amane shook her head, knowing exactly what was about to happen. She ignored them and trudged over to the answering machine to check for new messages.

She hit the play button and listened.

"One unheard message," the machine said. "Message one…"

Bakura, who had moved to the kitchen to grab something to drink didn't hear the message, but was the first to see Amane after the machine cut off. The color had drained from her face, as though something had deeply disturbed her, and she looked as though she would cry at any moment.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Bakura asked, moving closer to her.

"You… you guys have gotta leave right now," she stammered, clutching the front of her sailor suit uniform.

"What?" Bakura growled. "Why?"

"Our… mine and Ryou's father…" she said in a hushed tone. "He's coming here form England. And he's ready to kill me."


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey guys! I updated quickly this time (GASP)! This chapter is kinda short because it's more of a filler until Ryou's dad gets there. I'll post the next chapter soon too (I'm on Christmas break right now).

"Amane," Bakura growled, "whaddya mean? What did you do?"

The snowy-haired girl ignored him, gulped, and headed for Ryou's bedroom. Panicked and not bothering to knock, the burst into the room and caught an eyeful of Malik's mocha skin. She gasped and blurted, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Covering her eyes, she continued, "Ryou, we have a problem!"

Ryou, who was shirtless and blushing furiously now, yanked a blanket around Malik's bare waist and faced his sister. "What? What's wrong?"

"Dad's coming home," Amane replied, forcing back a well a tears.

"Sis, it's okay. We can tell him that Malik and the others are friends of mine who are staying over for a few days," Ryou comforted.

"No, you don't understand," the girl choked. "He's pissed at _me_."

"What? Why?"

By this time Malik was sulking and pulling his pants back on and Amane was unable to hold back her tears anymore. They washed down her pale cheeks, streaking them black with mascara.

"When I was away," she whimpered, "I stayed with a girl for a few days. You remember Megan, right Ryou? The girl who was in elementary school with us?"

Ryou nodded as Amane took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I stayed with her while we were in England. We… we started… dating." Ryou was utterly shocked.

"Amane… I didn't know you were… did Dad find out?" Ryou asked, worried.

"Yeah. Her mom found out first and told him last night."

"What about Megan?"

Amane's expression suddenly burned with anger. "Before I came back to Japan she dumped me, said I didn't spend enough time with her. We were only together a few days! Now Dad's going to kill me over it, and… Ryou, if he finds out about you…"

Suddenly the severity of the matter hit Ryou full force. His father was angry with Amane over a girlfriend. Ryou himself was gay. He had _three _boyfriends.

"We're not leaving, just so you know," came a voice from the doorway. Ryou and Amane whirled around and locked eyes with Bakura, who had spoken. Marik, who was standing beside him, nodded.

"But you have to!" Amane said. "If my dad sees you guys--"

"It'll be okay," Bakura said. "You'll be fine too."

"But he's--"

"He's pissed," Marik growled. "We heard you the first time. Like Bakura said, it's gonna be okay."

Malik hummed in agreement. "We've already dealt with homophobic parents before. God, you should've seen Baku's mom when she caught us together! She kicked him out after that."

"Our parents," Marik added, "were even worse. They weren't so mad about us being gay, but since me 'n Malik are brothers… Let's just say the whole thing ended with them at the bad end of a switchblade and us moving out to live with our sister."

"God…" Amane whispered. "I'm… so sorry."

"Don't be," Malik said. "If things hadn't happened like they did, we may have never met you and Ryou."

"I guess so…"

"Anyway," Bakura snapped. "We'll have a little chat with your dad if we have to, but, if worse comes to worst, will you have a place to go?"

"A place to go?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Malik said. "If your dad freaks and kicks you out of the house."

"The apartment is ours," Amane answered. "We pay the rent with inheritance money we got when our mom died. Our dad can't take the money from us, so we could keep this place."

"Good," Bakura said. "So when is he coming?"

"He'll be in tomorrow night," Amane replied.

"Okay, first of all, when he gets here we won't be hiding from him. Ryou is ours, and I for one am not going to pretend he isn't."

"Neither will I," Malik agreed. Marik nodded as well.

Bakura continued, "As soon as he gets here, we'll let him know about our relationship. If he doesn't like it, he'll hafta answer to me."

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered tenderly, amazed that his demonic look-alike was so protective of him.

"Secondly, if he starts anything with you, Amane, he'll still hafta answer to me."

"I can handle myself," Amane said. "You just worry about yourself and Ryou."

"Fine, but I'll be stepping in if things get too heated."

"…Okay."

For a few moments, the teens were all silent, and at the end of the awkward moment, they decided to skip school the next day. With Ryou and Amane as nervous as they were they needed all the calm they could get before the upcoming storm.


	15. Theft

I'm back…!

………………..

"Baku, pass the ketchup," Marik muttered before snatching the bottle and drowning several French fries in a avalanche of red. That morning, he and Malik had passed through McDonald's before the others woke up, and they returned with calories for all to enjoy.

Amane chewed silently on a chicken nugget. She hadn't said much of anything since the previous afternoon. Ryou, on the other hand, couldn't seem to shut up.

Though a cheeseburger had been placed in front of him, he paid it no mind, much to Malik's disappointment ("C'mon, Ryou, it's full of my love… and stuff… but mostly love."). While the other teens ate, the pale angel babbled, "Should I answer the door since he's mad at Amane? What if he comes early? Don't leave the house, Baku, in case he comes early. What if I cry? I can't cry 'cause then Amane would cry, and--"

His words were silenced by Bakura's fingers, which were shoving a piece of apple pie into Ryou's mouth. The demon grinned as Ryou slowly sucked the sweet pie-filling off of his fingertips. The angel's cheeks reddened when Bakura leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Hush, baby…"

"But, what about…!"

"Eat your burger."

"But, Baku--"

"Now."

Ryou emitting something like a growl as he unwrapped the cheeseburger and took a tiny bite out of it. He chewed, swallowed, and grumbled, "Happy, master?"

"Quite _happy _with being called "master"," Bakura replied (to which Malik laughed, "Happy!" and Marik muttered, "Guess what's in his pocket, Ryou…"). He continued dully, pointing to the Egyptian teens, "But you still need to eat since the cheapskate twins paid for it."

"Actually," Malik chirped, "we stole your wallet."

"Oh," Bakura said. "Well that's.. wait, YOU WHAT?!"

"Go on, angel," Marik laughed, nudging Ryou's shoulder, "eat up. Baku paid good money for that burger!"

The British demon ignored that comment. He was much too busy chasing Malik around the kitchen.

……….("Bitch, I had to mug ten guys to get all that cash!")………

The little escapade in the kitchen was the only excitement the teens had that day. Their remaining hours were spent laid out on the couch and loveseat, or in chairs, zoned out and in nearly complete silence. The few times that one of the demons attempted to cheer the angelic siblings up, their efforts were shot down by those worried, glassy chocolate eyes. They finally gave up once they realized that nothing would pick up their spirits until the whole dramatic coming-out fiasco had come to a close.

Finally, after a whole day of thumb-twiddling and worrying, a fist beat against the front door, and everyone within the house, demon and angel alike, tensed. They were prepared for the worst.

……………………

Um… I know it's not much. Gomen. I've been sick all weekend, and I haven't quite gotten over it. I'm drained. I need a nap. Reviews would be lovely plzthx.


End file.
